Home
by J-Phantom
Summary: A little painkiller overdose resulted in Izaya being in the care of Shizuo. After many fights and broken household items, things begin to calm down as the two enemies begin to live a domestic life together, without them even realising. Get an insight on the day in the life with Shizuo & Izaya. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Durarara!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I have a little something to say before the fanfic, so if you have the bother to read my little note I written just for you, then please do continue reading!**

**First of all, for those who are currently following me and my stories, chapters for my previous fanfics for xxxHOLIC and Junjou Romantica are currently still in the process of writing but will be uploaded soon. For those who are reading this fanfic and have not read any of my fanfics yet - this is my first Durarara fanfiction! I was a little hesitant to write my own because I wasn't sure what kind of story I wanted to go for. So I decided to go the simple way first. I guess it can be considered like a _'Day in the Life with Shizuo and Izaya'_ kind of story but I thought that that kind of title was a little too long. So I went with something that could tell the story in one word. You'll see as the story progresses. **

**Anyway, I hope you do enjoy what I bring to the Durarara fanfiction world, please review if you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p>Ahh, a Saturday morning. The sun was shining so brightly through the windows it was a good enough excuse to close your eyes and go back to sleep. The early risers were about to start their daily routines, whether it would be watering their plants, checking their mailbox, or taking their dogs out for a morning stroll. It was such a beautiful and bright morning...<p>

That is, until a certain foot kicked Shizuo in the shin.

"Hey, Shizu-chan, close the curtains will you? It's too bright..."

Silence spread throughout the room for exactly 5 seconds.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>How did Ikebukuro's strongest man and a certain informant begin to live together?<p>

Simple – it was Shinra's fault.

_**Flashback**_

Izaya was on his way to Shinra's apartment to get some more extra strong painkillers and sleeping pills. He was running low on them and he needed it as soon as possible to get through his work or he would surely lose it if he could not get relief for his continuous headaches. Celty was in the middle of making what smelled like "dinner" according to Izaya's nose.

Shinra was rummaging through his medicine cabinet.

"You know, taking all those strong painkillers could be why your headaches are getting worse every time. And also why you're losing sleep. You still haven't told me why you haven't been sleeping or why you've been having these serious migraines."

"I already told you Shinra, I've been overloaded with work and I just need something to manage the headaches and something to make me sleep when I'm overtired." Izaya simply stated as he stood by the doorway of Shinra's examination room.

"Yeah I do remember you telling me that, but that was almost a month ago, surely it would've settled down by now." Shinra looked over to his friend as he found the two pill bottles he was looking for.

"Being an informant is hard work, you know." Izaya said no more, not wanting the headache already forming to get worse.

"If you say so." Shinra gave Izaya his medication, still wondering why Izaya is under a lot of pressure to get his work done.

"Ah, thank you. Now I'll be on my way. See ya!" Izaya was about to head out before Shinra called out to him.

"Ah, wait Izaya, I noticed your eyebrows are furrowed, I'm assuming you have a headache already? Take a painkiller now and I'll fix you up some tea." Shinra offered as he headed to the kitchen where his beloved Celty was still cooking. He was then blabbering on about how wonderful tonight's dinner smelt. Izaya was thankful he wasn't invited for dinner as well.

"I would decline but I guess a cup of tea wouldn't hurt." Izaya smirked as he plopped himself onto the couch.

Izaya took a painkiller with his tea, waiting for relief to wash over any time soon. And it did, only it felt like too much relief was hitting him. And hard. Suddenly everything went black as he heard the distant sound of the ceramic cup shattering against the wooden floor.

_(The next morning)_

Izaya opened his eyes, only to be met with a very angry blonde man.

"S-Shi...Shizu-chan...?"

"This is all your fault, I hope you know that!" Shizuo growled, arms crossed and his foot tapping on the floor.

Izaya, still confused about what was happening right now, rubbed his eyes as he scanned his surroundings. He was in a rather plain but relatively clean looking apartment, much smaller than his own, in fact it felt like a cave compared to his own luxurious home.

"Where the hell am I?"

"You're in my apartment." Shizuo was still growling through his words, even though he wasn't threatening the informant.

"Why?"

"Geez, you and your questions...I brought you here because Shinra pretty much forced me to let you crash here until you woke up. I didn't want to keep hearing him whining about it so I gave in. So, now that you're awake, time for you to go!" Shizuo grabbed the still dazed dark-haired man by the collar of his long sleeve shirt and lifted him up to be level with his face.

Izaya blinked until he registered that he was face to face with the furious brute. He tried to smirk like he would normally do when he saw Shizuo, but with his face muscles not completely working it looked more like he was grimacing in pain.

"Ah, treating the sick like some misbehaved dog, how inhuman of you. Oh, I forgot, you aren't human at all." Izaya spat.

"Well, if you've got the energy to make stupid jokes, then out you go!" Shizuo threw the informant from the couch where he lied all the way to the front door. His head made contact with the door, making him even dizzier than before. Izaya groaned in pain, holding his head and curling up into a ball on the floor.

"Arrgh..."

Shizuo sneered. "C'mon, you flea! Curling up like a beaten dog, how _ungodly_ of you!" Shizuo spat Izaya's joke right back at the suffering man, not wanting to believe that there was the tiniest bit of concern when he saw the dark-haired man stay down on the floor.

A minute passed and Izaya had not moved from the floor. He just continued to groan and rub his head weakly.

"Hey, Izaya! Hey I'm talking to you! Get up so I can beat your ass up!"

No response. Just another groan.

"Hey, Izaya! Are you ignoring me?!" Shizuo took a couple steps closer to the curled up form.

"Hey, don't think your pitiful state is gonna throw me off, I know you flea, and it ain't gonna work on me!" Shizuo continued to yell, making Izaya cringe.

"Shut up..." Izaya mumbled, but not loud enough for Shizuo to hear.

"Hey flea...Izaya? Hey, Izaya! What the hell, flea, get up!" Shizuo poked and pushed at Izaya's shoulder, only getting a mumble and a long string of groans.

"Wha...?"

"I said SHUT UP, you idiot. My head is pounding and you throwing me into a door did not help one bit, you ass!" Izaya's words were strong but his voice was weak and muffled by his arm covering his face.

It took a good two minutes to really take in Izaya's words and listen to him. He guessed that Izaya must really be in pain. Headaches or migraines were not easy to handle when they are unbearable.

"You're seriously sick?" Shizuo questioned as he gently pushed at Izaya's shoulder to see his face better.

"Well, if Shinra calling you in to pick me up says anything then yes, I am kind of sick you brute!" Izaya yelled weakly. 'I am gonna kill that doctor...'

"Hey, don't get all sour on me just 'cause you have a headache!" Shizuo yelled back.

"You're the one who threw me into a door while I was still down!"

Not wanting to tear the apartment to pieces, Shizuo's hand formed a fist and let out a long and gravelly sigh.

"Look, if it saves you from complaining any more, you can sleep on the bed and rest until your headache goes away. You cool with that or not?" Shizuo hated the fact that he was offering him a chance to rest, let alone his own bed, to his worst enemy but Shizuo still had a heart. Even if it was for an annoying pest like Izaya.

"Huh?"

Shizuo growled.

"You heard me." That was all Shizuo said before roughly picking up Izaya and carrying him to his bedroom. He ungracefully threw the not-so-surprisingly light informant onto the firm mattress and walked out.

"I'm off to work, so don't get into any trouble or I WILL beat you into next week!" Shizuo yelled out from the entrance before heading out and slamming the front door.

Izaya took in what just happened in the last few seconds and giggled cheekily. He lazily crawled into the blonde's cold white bed sheets and pulled it up to his chin. Sleep sounded like a fantastic idea. Sleep quickly took over as he noticed the smell of Shizuo lingering in the sheets as well as a faint warmth, letting him know that said owner of the bed did not get out too long ago.

"This will certainly be interesting staying here..."

**_End of Flashback_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>(2 week later)<em>

Izaya was just coming out of the bathroom with a minty fresh breath and a relieved bladder. Oh, and a bruise on his upper arm. That was caused by telling a certain blonde to open the curtains when he was already right next to it. That, and Shizuo was on the verge of falling back to sleep before being rudely interrupted.

The well-rested informant walked into the kitchen, following the familiar scent of eggs cooking on a pan. He walked up to the small dining table, quietly sitting down as he watched Shizuo cook up some tamagoyaki. In the microwave, rice was being reheated and the kettle was boiling. Deciding to be at least a little bit useful, Izaya went to grab two large mugs and began preparing them for coffee. He made his own coffee black and Shizuo's coffee with two sugars and some milk.

Shizuo began to plate up the slices of tamagoyaki and patted some rice into two small bowls. He remembered that he still had some miso soup that needed to be finished so he quickly prepared that and placed it on the table as well. It was instant miso soup so it was easy to prepare. Izaya had both coffee cups placed next to their designated consumer and sat down, muttering a soft "Itadakimasu / thank you for the food" before digging in. Shizuo following along.

It had been like this since Izaya's little incident with him being dragged to Shizuo's apartment. It took a week for things to settle down, meaning that Shizuo had stopped throwing his own belongings at Izaya for no reason as well as threatening to throw him out on the streets in his pyjamas (which were really his) in the cold. After so many attempts at attacking the informant, begging Shinra to take care of him instead and many broken dishes, Shizuo just gave up and allowed Izaya to stay at his apartment. He had no clue why, he thought he had surely gone insane. Izaya seemed fine after his random spurts of migraines and stomach aches, but he refused to leave. Shizuo reminded Izaya that he had work to do too but Izaya managed to convince him that he was on a little vacation at the moment. And he kind of was, since he received a text from Shiki saying that he was going to be leaving town for a few weeks for work and expected the informant to have his work done by the time he came back.

Breakfast every morning was usually quiet, a conversation without cups and plates flying back and forth was accomplished as long as Izaya kept his snide remarks to a minimum.

"Hey Shizu-chan, how about we do something today? Every weekend we always stay inside so let's do some exploring today!" Izaya announced before taking another bite of tamagoyaki.

"Huh? Pfft, the reason I say inside when I'm not working is because if we do go out we'd be seen together. Wouldn't you find it weird if two people who constantly fight were suddenly being so domestic and normal? I would." Shizuo sipped on his coffee before grunting.

"Geez, how much sugar did you put in here?"

"Only two. It should be like how it normally is." Izaya took the cup and sipped a little bit to taste how sweet it really is.

"Huh? Doesn't seem like it to me..." Shizuo just realised Izaya just drank out of his cup. It was not the first time he did that but it still surprised the blonde man.

"Ah...I think I know what I did wrong."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

Izaya smiled cheekily again. "I used a tablespoon and not a teaspoon."

Shizuo banged his fist on the table top before continuing to eat. "No freakin' wonder!"

"Hey, it was a small mistake. And besides, you like sweet things so it shouldn't faze you at all." Izaya commented as he sipped on his black coffee.

"Sure, but there is a line between sweet and TOO DAMN SWEET."

Izaya laughed. "Ah well, it will do you good for some energy. After all, we are going out today right?" Izaya leaned forward as if he was telling Shizuo mentally 'There is no way you are getting out of this.'

"Whatever."

"That means yes! Let's go get ready now, it's still morning so we can still catch the morning sun!" Izaya skipped to the sink to wash his plate and mug before heading to the bathroom to change.

Shizuo rolled his eyes before drinking the last bit of his overly sweet coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, please REVIEW and I'll have chapter 2 coming up soon! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Thanks for all your positive reviews on the first chapter, hope you enjoy this update/new chapter just as much! I plan on writing chapter 3 pretty soon depending on whether or not I will have time, but I will hope that I will not make you readers wait as long as I did for this chapter. **

**Thank you so much, hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Shizuo's eyebrow began to twitch. Going out was not a bad idea – it was a terrible idea.<p>

...

After Izaya was dressed and waited impatiently for Shizuo to do the same, they headed out of the apartment building and began walking down the streets of Ikebukuro. Shizuo had his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets with a cigarette lit in the corner of his frowning mouth.

"So Izaya, where to?" Shizuo was not looking forward to going out with the informant, considering that the two were only seen together when they were fighting.

"Well...I was hoping we could just venture around and play it by ear? We don't really need to plan everything, just relax and walk around the city."

"If you think I am going to participate in your sick game to watch people do shit, I am going back home!"

Izaya smirked, wanting to annoy the blonde man a little more. "What? You don't find that fun?"

"I'm not doing your job _with_ you!" Shizuo growled at him again.

Izaya laughed, amused at the natural behavior of this man to blow up at any time.

"Relax Shizu-chan, like I said we're just gonna have a relaxing day and walk around. If something interesting comes up we'll go check it out. Sounds good?"

Shizuo was still shaking from his sudden burst of anger but he forced himself to take a deep breath, exhale and resist the urge to rip something out of the ground within his reach.

"Fine." Shizuo grumbled, giving into Izaya's intended plans.

"Alright! Now, let's go." Izaya led the way as a reluctant bodyguard followed along.

* * *

><p>"Ooh Shizu-chan, let's go in there!" Izaya pointed towards a small pet shop.<p>

"A pet shop? Really? I never thought you would like anything besides people, or what you call them 'humans.'" Shizuo commented as Izaya was trying to pull the blonde into the shop.

"Well of course, I love humans...but that doesn't mean I can't love cats too!" Izaya succeeded in dragging Shizuo into the store with a wide grin.

_'Cats? The flea likes cats? Huh. You learn something new everyday.'_

The two wondered around the store, looking at the small fish tanks, the rabbit and mice cages and the little puppies in their glass cages. They avoided the birds section since a particularly annoying parrot flapped its wings rapidly as Shizuo walked passed it and almost gave into the urge to throw the innocent pet out the shop's window.

"Hey Shizu-chan, this pup looks just like you!" Izaya pointed out to a puppy bulldog which was light in color and curled up sleeping peacefully.

Shizuo walked over to Izaya with a scowl. "Excuse me?"

"Look, even when he's sleeping he looks like a brute!" Izaya laughed at the image of Shizuo as a bulldog and how fitting it was for him.

Shizuo punched Izaya on the back of his head, but not hard enough to crack his skull. Although he was very tempted to do so after that 'bulldog comment'.

"Shut up you stupid flea."

"Oww, you're so mean Shizu-chan..." Izaya rubbed his head as he walked away from the puppies.

Shizuo was grumbling nonsense while looking at the little puppy bulldog who was still sleeping. The longer the blonde man looked at the sleeping puppy, the more he could feel a small smile tug on his lips. He had to admit, it was pretty cute. Actually, really cute. He then heard a distant gasp that could only come from one person.

Shizuo turned around and saw Izaya crouching down at a small wire cage that contained five small black and white kittens. He walked over to where the informant was and witnessed the joyful expression on Izaya's face. A silent gasp escaped his mouth.

"Aww, look at these beauties! So agile and swift..." Izaya spoke in a soft voice, something Shizuo had never heard coming out of the informant's mouth.

"Ha, just like you huh?" Shizuo smirked at the idea of Izaya being quite similar to cat. The way he jumped from building to building, the way he swiftly avoided flying objects that were aimed at him.

"What do you mean?" Izaya asked.

"C'mon, you should see yourself when I chase you around the city. Even though you hop around like a damn flea, it's kinda hard for me to kick your ass when you leap around like a cat."

Izaya was a little surprised that Shizuo could be so observant of him, considering that was his own job. But then again, he figured it was because he was unlike any human in the world.

"I'm glad to know that you watch me so intently Shizu-chan." Izaya looked up from the kitten's cage and gave Shizuo a very creepy smirk, which only made the blonde want to smack his face several times around.

"Shut your hole before I hit you on the head again!" Shizuo yelled, which made the birds in the store flap their wings creating a cluster of feathers flying everywhere.

"Shizu-chan, calm down before you make puppies cry." Izaya gave him a fake pout before turning his attention back to the kittens. A store assistant approached the two men with a practiced smile.

"Do you guys need any help?" The young lady asked.

"No we're fine, I'm just adoring your gorgeous little kittens!" Izaya gave her his charming and cheerful smile, he was practically glowing with innocence.

The store assistant blushed lightly before speaking again. "Would you like to hold one?"

Izaya's eyes lit up. "Really? Of course, I wouldn't want to refuse an offer like that!"

The young lady went to unlock the cage and picked up one of the kittens and carefully handed it over to the informant. With gentle and delicate hands, Izaya took the sleepy kitten into his arms and adored its small fuzzy face. It was mostly white with black patches around the body and face. Its nose was pink and twitching as it sniffed the human being holding it. Izaya couldn't help but give the little kitten a tickle under the chin, the small affection eliciting a purr from the kitten.

Now that was a sight Shizuo had never seen in his life – the informant being kind and gentle to another living being.

Watching him cuddle and tickle the kitten and seeing a slight blush grow on his cheeks was something that made him want to laugh hysterically but at the same time he wanted to smile and take in the peaceful yet out-of-character moment he'd ever seen of Izaya.

But being the informant's enemy (or somewhat enemy considering their current situation) he decided to step into Izaya's moment of bliss.

"You look like a girl fawning over a fuzzy animal." Shizuo chuckled.

Izaya almost forgot Shizuo was there. "Oh shush you, this little guy here is making me very happy and you're ruining it." Izaya smirked before tickling the kitten once more.

"Will you be buying him today?" The store assistant asked with a hopeful smile.

Izaya shook his head. "I'm afraid not Miss. I cannot take care of such a fragile creature, but thank you for letting me hold him." Izaya handed the kitten back to her and began to walk out of the shop. Shizuo could only stand there with a shocked expression. It's not like Izaya couldn't afford a pet, but then again he reminded himself that Izaya's job would probably not allow such a responsibility to get in the way. Plus, if Izaya did want a cat, that meant it had to live in Shizuo's apartment and Shizuo was not ready for that. At all.

Finally snapping out of his pondering, Shizuo followed Izaya out of the shop.

"I didn't realise how long we were in that store for. You wanna go get some lunch Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked him. Looking at his watch, it was almost twelve in the afternoon.

"Yeah sure." Shizuo mumbled.

"Then let's have some Russia Sushi!"

It was only a short walk to the sushi restaurant and the unmistakable voice of Simon shouting out to the city promoting the goodness of Russia Sushi was not hard to miss.

"Ah, Shizuo! You come to eat yummy sushi? Oh...Izaya here too?" Simon looked over at the two with a questioning face before putting his usual smile back on.

"Uh...yeah, it's a long story Simon." Shizuo mumbled in a clearly annoyed tone as he did not want to go ahead and explain the entire issue.

"But we did come here for some lunch! You have a private spot for us right? I'm sure you'd understand why." Izaya said with a smile.

"Yes, you come inside and eat sushi! You no fight, so you eat instead!" Simon led the two dangerous men into the restaurant and into a small room with a sliding door. Izaya and Shizuo did not want to attract any attention to themselves as locals would find it rather strange that the two were having lunch together. Especially if someone they knew happened to run into them, it would make the problem much more complicated and awkward.

Once the two were seated in the small room, Simon took their orders and headed off to make it.

"So Shizu-chan, after lunch what do you plan to do for the rest of the day?" Izaya asked as he placed his chin in his hand, relaxing in the quiet environment.

"What do you mean? I didn't plan on going out today until you dragged me out of my own apartment. So after this I intend to go back home." Shizuo grumbled as he sipped on his water.

"Aw, you're no fun Shizu-chan. What would you have done if we stayed at home?"

"Rest, of course. It's rare I get to just lie around and chill out."

"Well I'm a man who cannot sit still, so you better shape up if I'm gonna be living with you!"

Shizuo gave the informant a glare over his glass. "You're not going to be living in my home for long Izaya, so don't get too comfortable!"

Izaya made an overdramatic pose. "You wound me, Shizu-chan!"

That only made the bodyguard growl under his breath but was saved by Simon from hitting Izaya again as he entered their small room with their order.

"Fatty tuna for you, and yellowtail for you!" Simon placed the fatty tuna sushi in front of Izaya and the yellowtail sushi in front of Shizuo. "Enjoy sushi!" Simon exclaimed before leaving the two to enjoy their food.

Lunch was rather quiet and peaceful except the inevitable snide remarks from Izaya whenever a certain subject was brought up in the small conversation the two shared. Shizuo concentrated on the flavour of the sushi to avoid destroying the entire restaurant.

After a while, it was a relaxing and peaceful lunch until a familiar voice echoed throughout the restaurant.

"Oh my God! Is that Izaya and Shizuo having lunch?! Aaaahhh!"

The unmistakable fujoshi squeal of Erika was heard amongst the small crowd in the restaurant, causing to turn heads towards the scream and then to the source of the scream. Questioning voices erupted from the onlookers.

"Is that really Shizuo Heiwajima? What is he doing with Izaya...?"

"Look, it's really Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima! They're having lunch together? What's going on?"

"I thought they were enemies?"

"Quick take a photo, it's not everyday you get to see the strongest man of Ikebukuro with Izaya Orihara..."

"Should we run? They might tear down the restaurant..."

The voices became like a taunting chant to Shizuo and any moment later he was going to lose it. He and Izaya then noticed that Erika, who started this mess, was not alone. She was also with Kyohei, Saburo and Walker.

_'Oh shit.'_ Shizuo thought.

"I can't believe it! Shizu-chan and Izaya having lunch together! This is amazing I've gotta take a picture now before they-"

Something fast and swift flew past them, causing all four of them to spin slightly and look around in confusion.

"What the hell was that?" Kyohei asked himself, then noticed the spot Izaya and Shizuo were at was now empty.

Far away from Russia Sushi and at a safe distance, Shizuo and Izaya were slightly puffed out from the quick getaway they had to make in order to escape the awkward situation. Shizuo had grabbed Izaya by the wrist and practically sped to the door before anyone noticed they were gone.

"This...was definitely...a BAD IDEA, FLEA!" Shizuo managed to scream out loud as Izaya managed to regain his composure.

"Really? I thought that was a lot of fun to be perfectly honest!" Izaya smiled gleefully, clearly enjoying the sight of a frustrated Shizuo, and the fact that they caught the public's attention.

"That's it! We're going home!" Shizuo roughly shoved his hands into his pockets and stomped his way back to his apartment.

Izaya could only chuckle lightly before blowing up into a full laughter as he followed the very angry blonde man.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please REVIEW if you enjoyed the second chapter, see you soon for Chapter 3! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers!**  
><strong>I know, I know, it's been a while since I updated this story. And let me be honest with you, this chapter was already finished but I am a grammar freak - I cannot <em>stand<em> incorrect grammar. But, I'm not gonna be all perfect up in here I am very much guilty of having incorrect grammar (and it is going to inevitably happen in all my stories I tell you now!) But I had to re-read this chapter to make sure I'm happy with this before letting you readers see it! :)**

**Oh just a little reminder - for those who have just started reading this, yes, this is kind of like 'day in the life/slice of life with Izaya and Shizuo' in some way, but with a bit more story and a little tiny bit of drama to add some flavor to it. So if you are easily bored with that, please read another story. BUT, I am definitely going to be writing more involved Durarara! fanfics for you so please keep an eye for those!**  
><strong>And I'll do a mini warning here - this chapter has a bit of 'food talk'. I've been cooking a lot lately and I wanted to share my food love with Shizuo and Izaya, cuz you know, why the hell not? XD<strong>

**Okay, no more chit-chat, onto the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The past few days had been quite uneventful, mainly because both Shizuo and Izaya were busy with work and had different schedules, meaning that they didn't really see each other that much during the weekdays. Izaya would leave early in the morning to meet a few clients in Shinjuku then in Ikebukuro. Shizuo on the other hand, wouldn't wake up until later in the morning for work with Tom and then come home late in the evening, Izaya already fast asleep in their bed.<p>

Normally, or at least before Izaya became an unexpected and unwanted roommate, Shizuo would have the urge to throw both the bed and Izaya out the window when he'd come home and see the annoying little pest curled up comfortably asleep on _his_ bed. But nowadays whenever he came back, he'd go about to do his daily night-time routine, which consisted of eating dinner and taking a shower and then once it was time for bed he'd slip into the sheets without even glancing at the informant before falling asleep. He'd always know that Izaya was there in the same bed with him, but now it didn't become as much of a bother as it did before.

On a very warm Thursday morning, Shizuo woke up hot and uncomfortable as the sheets and his sleeping shirt was sticking to his sweaty skin. Knowing that he wasn't going to go back to sleep in an oven-like room, he hopped right out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, trying to somehow cool down from the summer heat.

After a lame attempt to cool down, he went back to the bedroom and noticed Izaya was still lying in the bed, arms and legs spread out lazily and his mouth half open, clearly still in deep sleep. Chuckling at the scene in front of him, Shizuo went to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Very rarely did he ever get to see the 'he-who-calls-himself-a-God' informant look so relaxed.

_'Even when he's all chilled out like that, he still looks like an asshole.' _Shizuo thought to himself, chuckling along the way.

Minutes ticked by and Izaya began to wake up, finally noticing how hot the room was. Squinting his eyes, he looked out the bedroom window and saw how bright the sun was, confirming that it was going to a nice but disgustingly hot day today. He looked to his right side and noticed Shizuo was missing. Noticing the alarm clock on the bedside table, he saw it was only seven thirty in the morning.

_'Strange, Shizuo doesn't normally get up this early. He's usually still snoring the morning away by the time I leave for work.'_ Izaya thought to himself as he slowly lifted himself from the comfortable bed. He then noticed how his grey sweater was almost wet from sweat. Groaning, the informant went straight to Shizuo's wardrobe and grabbed a large red t-shirt. He changed into the new clean shirt and made his way to the kitchen, where he found Shizuo cooking.

Izaya made himself known by pulling out one of the chairs and sitting on it. Shizuo turned to the informant as he was cooking up some eggs.

"Morning, Shizu-chan. What's on the menu today?" Izaya greeted him with a cheeky grin, knowing it always irked the blonde man.

"Omurice. And by the way, is that my shirt?" Shizuo raised an eyebrow at Izaya.

"Oh come now, Shizu-chan. With me being your roommate, you should be use to this kind of thing. Don't be surprised I even borrowed your underwear as well."

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding! I wouldn't do something as gross like using your filthy underwear."

"Shut up, you flea." Shizuo continued to finish up the eggs for the Omurice.

Once the egg was ready, he placed it on top of the chicken rice and started to plate up, along with a serving of tomato sauce on top.

He placed their breakfast on the small dining table in the kitchen and picked up his fork, muttering a quiet 'thank you for this meal' before digging in. Izaya followed along, digging into the home cooked breakfast. He would never say it out loud to anyone in the world, but he truly enjoyed Shizuo's home cooking as much as he hated to admit it too.

"I just realised something. What are you still doing home? You're usually gone by the time I'm up." Shizuo asked after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"I could ask you the same thing, you're normally still in dreamland until nine in the morning." Izaya giggled humorously. "And to answer your question, I actually don't need to be in Shinjuku until ten thirty today. I figured getting a few extra hours of sleep would be good." Izaya said before tucking into breakfast again.

Shizuo nodded and the two continued on with breakfast in silence.

Once breakfast was devoured, the two men went about on their usual routine washing and drying the dishes they usually do on weekends.

"Say Izaya, since you come home before I do, do you order out for dinner?"

Izaya tilted his head up towards the blonde man with questioning eyes, wondering why Shizuo was asking such a thing. Probably because he was just curious he guessed.

"Yeah pretty much. If Russia Sushi is having a special, I just usually buy that." Izaya replied while drying off a plate.

Shizuo thought for a second before saying, "Well, I'll be finishing up work at around six thirty, and I'm kinda running low on food here so I'll need to buy groceries. So I can cook dinner for a change."

Izaya perked up at that, both confused and intrigued. Confused because he had no idea why would Shizuo would want to make dinner for two all of a sudden, and intrigued because, well, he really liked Shizuo's cooking. Nothing compared to his secretary Namie's bland cooking.

Izaya's stunned face quickly went back to its amused grin.

"Well, if you don't mind cooking for an extra person, I see no reason why not. What did you have in mind?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo scratched his chin with a soap covered finger from the sink.

"You can suggest something. Considering that you're now my...roommate, you can have an input too I guess." Shizuo slightly cringed at the word 'roommate' considering how much of an annoying roommate Izaya turned out to be, but that was no surprise to Shizuo.

"Oh is that so? Hm, well then I want home prepared fatty tuna sushi-"

"Hey now dumbass, I'm not loaded with cash so I cannot afford those things! And I ain't blowing my savings to satisfy your cravings!" Shizuo grew irritated with Izaya's ridiculously expensive taste buds.

Izaya giggled. "You go an offer me a chance to eat a home cooked dinner and then deny my favorite food? My Shizu-chan, you're a terrible chef."

Shizuo growled lowly before going back to washing the last utensil in the sink.

"Just think of something already, and make it simple. I'm offering you dinner so at least appreciate that I'm even asking you to choose!"

Izaya couldn't help but laugh his heart out.

"How about some soba noodles? We can eat it chilled since it's gonna be hot all day and night. It's simple enough I'm sure your tiny brain can even cook up something like that." Izaya shot the blonde a grin before drying the last fork and going into the bedroom to get ready for the day.

Shizuo threw a annoyed look at Izaya's back, throwing the drying towel onto the towel rack angrily. But even though Izaya's snide remarks make him almost burst a blood vessel, he couldn't help but be thankful Izaya recommended something easy.

* * *

><p><em>(Later in the evening)<em>

"Thanks for today Shizuo, see you tomorrow!" Tom waved Shizuo goodbye after a long and tiring day of stubborn and rude clients who thought kissing ass was going to get them out of their debt problem.

Shizuo was about to head home but remembered that he had to go to the store to buy some ingredients for dinner. He walked to the nearest grocery store, which was a small but affordable grocery shop, and went to pick out the needed ingredients.

He went down each aisle, picking up some soba noodles, and some fresh prawns which happened to be on sale. Knowing he had the rest of the ingredients for dinner tonight at home already, he went to find some other essentials like milk, a loaf of bread and couple apples since Izaya liked to snack on them when he was chilling out on a Sunday afternoon. He also found some pudding cups for himself.

Once everything was purchased, he started heading back home.

When he arrived, Izaya was relaxing on the couch watching TV...but he was upside down.

"Ah Shizu-chan, welcome home!"

"Uh yeah. Why are you sitting upside down?"

Izaya twisted himself upright, sitting like a normal person.

"I was getting bored so I thought it'd be interesting to watch TV upside down. It did nothing for me. Except making me incredibly dizzy..." Izaya's head swung side to side as he tried to shake the dizziness away, going a little bit cross-eyed.

Shizuo chuckled as he walked into the kitchen, putting away the groceries. Once the blonde man was just wearing his white dress shirt and his black pants, he folded his sleeves up and began preparing dinner. Izaya peeked into the kitchen like a curious child.

"You making dinner now?"

"Yep. You wanna help?"

Izaya nodded excitedly, and Shizuo didn't know whether or not it was endearing or just creepy Izaya was so keen on helping out with the cooking.

Shizuo instructed Izaya on boiling the noodles while he went to get some flour. He was planning on making some tempura prawns to go with the chilled soba to make it a little more filling. Izaya watched Shizuo prepare and fry the tempura prawns as he waited for the noodles to finish in the boiling pot.

"Okay, now that the prawns are done you can strain the noodles in the sink and plate them up while I go make the mentsuyu sauce."

Shizuo directed Izaya to finish up the main dish as he started up mixing soy sauce, mirin sauce and sake together to make the dipping sauce. The sake was a gift from his brother Kasuka a few months ago and the blonde decided to put it to good use considering he didn't like drinking sake that often.

Finally, dinner was ready to be served. Izaya and Shizuo set the table and placed the freshly cooked food and sat down at their seats. Both saying their thanks for the food and immediately started to eat.

Izaya took a long but delicate slurp of soba along with a bite of the tempura prawn and hummed in delight.

"Delicious!" Izaya exclaimed happily.

"Well good then, it's simple but that's what makes it tasty." Shizuo replied to Izaya's satisfied sounds with his head tilted up in the air, proud of his cooking for them.

Dinner went by in silence for while until Izaya sparked a conversation randomly.

"Say Shizu-chan, did you teach yourself how to cook?" Izaya asked after taking a big bite out of the tempura prawn. He had been wondering how the strongest man of Ikebukuro, the one person people feared the most in the city, was a decent cook.

"Why you ask?" Shizuo asked, about to take a slurp of soba noodles.

"Just curious is all. Besides, I'm surprised you are able to get by so well with this little apartment." Izaya joked, although the apartment was nothing compared to his own, it was cosy and homey. No crazy home décor or big house plants. Just essential furniture, a small TV and a couple framed family pictures.

Shizuo glared at the informant before eating more of his dinner.

"Well if you must know you nosy bastard, I actually had to teach myself because I was on my own most of the time after high school. Living alone here forced me to teach myself how to cook if takeout food starts to get boring. I use to only see food as a necessity, but after Kasuka showed me a couple things he knew in the kitchen, I cooked for myself from then on."

Izaya nodded, acknowledging Shizuo's reply while munching on his noodles. Dinner was over soon enough and Izaya went to sit on the couch with his laptop to work some research for a client he had to meet later that night. Shizuo went to have a shower before settling down on the opposite side of the couch with a cup of pudding.

Several minutes later, Izaya was off to his late night appointment.

"Well, I'm off now!" Izaya announced as he made his way out the door.

Shizuo lazily waved him off with a spoon in his mouth, pudding completely devoured. Not long after, his phone started ringing.

"Yeah?" Shizuo answered.

"_Hi brother." _Kasuka's monotone voice replied to Shizuo.

"Ah, Kasuka! It's been a while since I've heard from you! Ah, sorry. I was actually meant to call you after I came back from work when I saw your missed call."

"_It's no problem, big brother. I was in a meeting with my manager anyways. So, what got you busy nowadays? I've noticed your last call sounded a little more distressed than usual."_

"Oh, yeah that. Well...I recently got a new roommate. An unexpected one at that..."

"_Is that so. Who is it?" _

"You wouldn't believe it. It's Izaya."

Kasuka was silent on the line for a few seconds, tensing at the mere sound of his name knowing how much hate his older bother held for that man.

"_How unfortunate."_

"Yeah well, a bunch of shit happened that made me Izaya's babysitter to be frank. Then this whole 'taking care of Izaya' turned into some dumb-ass routine that he thinks this apartment is his own home. Dunno when the flea will leave but I'm hoping it'll be soon enough."

"_Babysitting?"_

"Yeah well he was a little unwell when Shinra forced me to bring him here so I had to play 'mother' for him for a week. After that, he just stuck around."

"_Is he still sick?"_

"Uh, no he's not."

"_Well then, why are you still keeping him there?"_

Then it hit Shizuo. Why was he still keeping the informant around in his own home if he was already better now? The minute Izaya was fine, why didn't he just throw him out for good? It's not like Izaya could crawl his way back into the apartment, he had his own home right? On that note, why hasn't Izaya left either?

A most likely reason would be just to piss off the poor blonde man.

"I...I never really thought about that."

Kasuka sighed. _"Brother, if he's bothering you so much and he's no longer in need of your care, I see no reason why you should allow him to overstay his welcome."_

Shizuo thought hard and long his brain started to hurt. Kasuka was right. They were enemies, right? So what was the point of them being in the same room? But then Shizuo remembered that everything they did from waking in the morning to eating dinner together, it was all automatic and neither of them realised it. They just got use to living together, scary as that sounds.

"I'll see what I can do. It's kinda late now, get some rest for tonight."

"_**You** get some rest, brother. Talk to you later."_

"Yeah. Bye, Kasuka."

Shizuo hung up and closed his phone, left to wonder about his current situation. What was he gonna do now, just grab Izaya by the collar and throw him out? He didn't know.

A couple hours passed by and Shizuo was still pondering on about what he was going to do with the informant. He was frustrated because they were enemies yet he couldn't think of a way to get rid of his unwanted roommate.

Just then, Izaya arrived back at the apartment.

"I'm home!"

Shizuo's head shot up and saw the informant walking in...with a slight limp.

"It is freezing out there, I thought it was going to be warm tonight." Izaya commented about the weather as he removed his jacket.

Shizuo kept an eye on the dark-haired male, watching every movement. Izaya was limping a little and as he took off his jacket, his arm flinched subtly. But Shizuo still noticed these movements as clear as day. Izaya then noticed Shizuo had not said a word and was staring at him.

"Uh, hello there Shizu-chan...you awake there? Or are you so happy I'm finally back home?" Izaya teased as he placed his hands on his hips. Shizuo walked over to Izaya.

"Shut up, you idiot." He suddenly grabbed his wrist and Izaya almost screamed at the rough handling.

Shizuo rolled up the sleeve and saw a nasty-looking wound that looked like it was scraped against concrete.

"I see you got yourself into some shit again, ey?"

Izaya scowled as the bodyguard was looking at him like a scolding mother.

"Nothing more than a little slip up. It's not like a bullet wound or anything so it's not like I'm severely injured."

"Tch, you must've been sleep walking to be able to get this. I've barely seen a scratch on you ever since I started chasing your ass outta Ikebukuro."

Izaya smirked. "What, you worried about me?"

"Hell no, asshole!" Shizuo yelled before he dragged him to the bathroom to grab some bandages for Izaya's wound.

"Hey, where are you dragging me to?" Izaya tried pulling his arm out of Shizuo's grip.

"To wrap that shit up! I don't want blood on my sheets!" Shizuo growled.

Izaya giggled. "Your words contradict your actions, Shizu-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I find it rather cute how it's possible Shizuo would go off spouting crap about how he wouldn't care if someone like Izaya even got a scratch on him yet he's all over him like a worried parent. It's only in his nature.<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, please REVIEW if you enjoyed this new chapter, and I'll see you (hopefully soon) in the next chapter! <strong>


End file.
